A transport refrigeration system (TRS) is generally used to control an environmental condition (e.g., temperature, humidity, air quality, and the like) within a transport unit (e.g., a container (such as a container on a flat car, an intermodal container, etc.), a truck, a box car, or other similar transport unit). A refrigerated tampon unit is commonly used to transport perishable items such as produce, frozen foods, and meat products. Generally, the refrigerated transport unit includes a transport unit and a TRS.
The TRS includes a transport refrigeration unit (TRU) that is attached to the transport unit to control one or more environmental conditions (e.g., temperature, humidity, atmosphere, etc.) of a particular space (e.g., a cargo space, a passenger space, etc.) (generally referred to as an “internal space”). The TRU can include, without limitation, a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, fans and/or blowers to control a heat exchange between air inside the internal space and the ambient air outside of the refrigerated transport unit.